onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Thousand Sunny
Combine Features with the Ship Appearance Section Should the Features section of this article be combined with the Ship Design and Appearance Section? They're more or less of the same content and the information would best serve in a paragraph form than in little individual sections that look a bit like unorganized trivia (no offense).Mugiwara Franky 16:06, 1 December 2006 (UTC) :They were made like that for future expansion of he article. I figured it'd be better to have a set-up right now, so when we get images/information or better descriptions we can just add them. I'm sure there'll be plenty of info, just by looking at the Ship's size. Cody2526 22:53, 1 December 2006 (UTC) Official Name: Thousand Sunny In the chapter 439, King of Beast was given an official name: Thousand Sunny and that spoiler is 100% true. The whole time we were kept in the dark and guessed the ship's name only to be banged on the head by the real name. This is so embarrassing, I will change all "King of Beast" to "Thousand Sunny", I will move this page to Thousand Sunny and I will make sure the "King of Beast" is never found in this encyclopedia, and I will request the name "King of Beast" to be deleted and never see the light of the day. Sorry to sound violent, inside of me is raging up but I'm calm when writing this. I'm responsible to fix this small error. Joekido 21:34, 19 December 2006 (UTC) That spoiler was not fake, Justyn. The poster Thought it's fake but someone posted the pic from the manga that fits to that spoiler and was proven true. It was named Thousand Sunny. When this chapter comes out, I'm fixing it, got it? Joekido 21:56, 19 December 2006 (UTC) :I'm backing up Joekido here on this one (dam my father's stupid keyboard!!! The keys are stiff!! Angel EMFRBL is angry! Takes twice as much effort to type... T_T). Judging by Arlong Park's latest spoiler warnings, they are indeed true. However I last looked a couple of hours ago. That may have changed. You know its been too heptic lately with spoilers and fakes. One-Winged Hawk 22:36, 19 December 2006 (UTC) :::Just wait until a manga image says it that's all I'm asking. Spoiler text can be fickle, and almost every week a fake spoiler comes out. All I want is to wait until a manga image says the name, then I have absolutely no objections for changing the page; in fact, once it is actually shown in the manga, I'll support the name change. (Justyn 23:05, 19 December 2006 (UTC)) ::Even if the spoiler is true, I will wait until Friday when the full chapter comes out then if it's indeed "Thousand Sunny" I will be responsible to change it, but not today, tomorrow and Thursday. (Joekido 23:21, 19 December 2006 (UTC)) The name is "Thousand Sunny" ((Sauzando Sanni/Sani) according to the spoiler text kana). Once a picture showing the name is released, that is proof that that is the name. And doesn't Weekly Jump come out on Wednesdays? (Justyn 23:35, 19 December 2006 (UTC)) The full picture of the Thousand Sunny in chapter 439 spoiler thread in APforums was just released by Battle Franky and the proof is right there which means that I'm right to change the "King of Beast" to the official name: Thousand Sunny. Remember, King of Beast was our guess for the ship's name and we should had never called it the "King of Beast" in the first place, to avoid farther embarrassments we must take swift action now and to remember from now on that we shall never jump the conclusion again. (Joekido 06:52, 20 December 2006 (UTC)) :First of, it's supposed to be Thousand Sunny not Thous't'and Sunny. Also, Until we get a proper romanization, and translation, we aren't changing it. We need the scan groups translation first. No jumping to conclusions. Cody2526 07:10, 20 December 2006 (UTC) how do they get in the library I've looked at the pictures and I don't see any possible entrance to the library except on the roof of the kitchen but how would someone get up there also whats the energy room for also what is Usopp's office branch also what is the thing in the back :Hello and welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia. To answer your questions, these are the best answers I can give you. :#I guess one gets up there by jumping or using some stairs or something nearby. :#The energy room is the engine for where the cola for the Sunny's features can be used. :#Usopp's office branch is I guess where he takes requests for what to create. Maybe much more on that in future chapters. :#The thing in the back is the large cannon that shoots air so that the Sunny can escape by flying away. :P.S. Considering that this your first time, please kindly sign your post next time with ~~~~ so that people can know who's talking.Mugiwara Franky 04:15, 13 November 2007 (UTC) i believe there is an entrance door in the front whch is not shown because its a front view and the entrance is at the balcony where nami's garden resides.Rainelz 02:55, March 21, 2010 (UTC) here is a proof: Rainelz 02:59, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Coating by Rayleigh Of course the Sunny has been covered by Rayleigh! Why would he have stopped his work? He didn't need to be paied, and he had the time to do it. He went to Amazon Lily after the war, meaning ten days or more after the disgregation of the SH crew. --Meganoide 18:23, August 28, 2010 (UTC) The thing is, we don't know enough about coatings to say that. We don't know if or how long a coating lasts. Also, we have no idea if Rayleigh coated the ship. He may have not done it when the Straw Hats were separated by Kuma. He said it was supposed to be expensive, so why waste materials? Also, Kuma told Rayleigh his intentions, so Rayleigh might have decided to hold off on coating it. There is no way to confirm that Rayleigh coated the ship.DancePowderer 18:53, August 28, 2010 (UTC) When you say "how long a coating lasts" you mean that maybe the coating needs periodical works? I agree with this possibility. But "why waste materials?" is uncorrect. Rayleigh believes in the straw hats (since Shanks believes in Luffy), he would not believe that they will be defeated. And since he couldn't know that they wouldn't come back for two years, he probably has done his work thinking in a fast return of them. --Meganoide 21:55, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Still, we shouldn't say whether or not it's been coated, because for now we just don't know. There are tons of arguments that both of us could pose to the other but in the end we still won't know. So let's just say it is unknown for now, and that as far as we know, it is still under the care of the Flying Fish Riders.DancePowderer 21:19, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Soldier Dock Ok, I need someone to clear this up for me. I thought that the Thousand Sunny had six channels in its soldier dock system: two for paddles, one for Mini Merry, one for waver, one for Shark Submerge, and one empty one. The empty one was filled by the Rhino Bike, right, being #4. Then where the hell is the tank stored? Did I miss something again? Did Franky add on a new section? Did he remove something? Did he replace one of the vehicles? Or is the tank stored somewhere else? Or did I simply forget to consider something like I do a lot? Pacifista15|Talk|3:06 16/Sep/2011 UTC This was explained in the chapter that the new vehicles were introduced. Franky said it came out of Channel 5, so he must have built an additional channel. 03:25, September 16, 2011 (UTC) http://mangastream.com/read/one_piece/78589100/15 It was stated in the last panel on this page. 03:33, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Anime Images Hiya, name's NinjaSheik, long time editor of wikias, but I'm logged out currently. This is something I've been thinking about for a while now, but is there some possible way for you guys to add anime images of the Thousand Sunny? You see, I found this video on YouTube a while back, and I'm pretty sure some of guys must know about it too, but the subject was never brought up, and so I thought the images in the video might be use on the wiki. Here's the link~ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Gy6PBnr0DY I also I have a question: Do you know where this video was released? I watched the video a dozen times already and the description below it came out as contents of a DVD, but since it used the scenes from the 11th movie, I'm not so sure. If it ever came out of the Funimation DVDs or something, I would like to get it. Can any tell which DVD the contents were released in?-- 01:08, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I'd like to know too! It'd be cool if you can actually get anime images of the Thousand Sunny's inside!-- 19:05, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Intro section -- Ship type You might want to switch the two separate external links in "brig sloop" for this link . Just a suggestion; if there's a good reason to not follow it, it would be nice to know. MarqFJA (talk) 16:55, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Why those it say that the thousand sunny is the former ship and is destrpyed even thou we havent seen if it was yetTo love this (talk) 20:06, April 1, 2018 (UTC) :It's somebody's idea of an April Fool's joke. (Until next time... Anon e Mouse Jr.) Anon e Mouse Jr. (talk) 20:59, April 1, 2018 (UTC) It's fate Don't you think we should wait to see if it was really destroyed? JAH 23:03, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Yes.--Sandwichman2449 (talk) 00:35, April 2, 2018 (UTC) It was confirmed to be destroyed until tomorrow. SeaTerror (talk) 00:36, April 2, 2018 (UTC)